Una última vez
by RukiaJr-chan
Summary: No se puede ignorar el deseo físico y por más que se repetía que sería la última vez Yuzu sabía que esa era la peor mentira de todas. Rated M por Contenido sexual /Lemon. Disfruten.


Hola queridos lectores , les traigo en esta ocasión un pequeño oneshort que se me ocurrió sobre esta pareja.

Ya que el manga está bien pinche sad , acompañe me a tomarme esta copa de Clorox

Este es una secuela de los eventos ocurridos mucho después del capítulo 36 del manga , si **NO** lees el manga no me hago responsable por traumas por el posible spoiler.

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!** Contiene escenas de sexo ( Lemmon) si no te gusta , no leas quedas advertido.

Sin nada más que decir los leo más abajo

 **._._._._._**

El reloj marcaba exactamente las dos de la madrugada , la mayoría de las personas estaban en brazos de Morfeo , la luz de la luna estaba intensa ,tanto que podía iluminar fácilmente las calles sin necesidad de alguna ayuda.

Su luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación en la que estaban dos personas, una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio brillante que pegaba perfecto con su personalidad , mientras la otra tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche misma.

Las hermanastras Aihara no se parecían en lo más mínimo y no tenían porque , no comparten lazos de sangre pero la relación que ambas compartían no estaba tan bien aceptada por la sociedad en más de un aspecto.

Se escuchan jadeos cortos , el ruido de la cama al ser levemente sacudida , la menor de las hermanas estaba encima de la mayor mientras balanceaba sus caderas lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, no era la primera vez que hacían algo como esto , pero las caderas de la menor se movían de manera timida, la mayor no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde sus caderas se conectaban y sentir que su libido se disparaba hasta las nubes al ver a su hermana moviéndose sobre ese Juguete que le gustaba tanto y para qué negarlo , también le gustaba pero prefería ser la que complacía a su pequeña hermana , devolvió su vista hacia el rostro de la menor , la luz de la luna hacia visible todos los gestos que la de cabello negro hacia , con los ojos cerrados y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus propios dientes.

Yuzu…- El nombre de su amante no pudo evitar salir de sus labios. Se detuvo y lentamente abrió sus ojos, vio que su hermana mayor la estaba viendo fijamente, tenía el cabello desordenado y sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

" _Se ve condenadamente sexy"_ pensó la menor, su interior reaccionó apretando el dildo dentro de ella y enviando una corriente placentera por toda su columna.

Mei bajo su cabeza hasta Yuzu y la besó , de manera tierna a pesar del ambiente y del deseo que ambas sentían , la mayor no pudo evitar gemir ante el beso , las manos en las caderas de su hermana subían lentamente y acariciaban la espalda baja de Mei , ambas se separaron lentamente y se vieron a los ojos

Mei ..- susurro la mayor , levanto la parte superior de cuerpo obligando a Mei a hacerlo también , busco sus labios una vez más pero está vez su beso era hambriento y cargado de toda la lujuria que estaba sintiendo , sus manos viajaron hacia el trasero de su hermana y lo presionaron hacia abajo mientras la chica mayor levantaba las caderas.

¡Ah! .. – Mei Gimió contra los labios de su hermana sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, comenzó a mover sus caderas una vez más de manera moderada, Su hermana mayor la ayudaba poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Mei se separó de los labios de su hermana, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un fuerte y largo gemido al aire, Yuzu había comenzado a imitar el movimiento de caderas de su hermana , y aprovechando la posición , atacó el cuello de Mei con sus labios.

Estás más ruidosa de lo normal, Mei …- mordiendo suavemente su cuello , solo escucho a su hermana suspirar y gemir - ..Necesitamos ser más silenciosas .

N- no puedo evitarlo ….ah …. ha pasado un tiempo …- Yuzu bajo por su cuello , besando y lamiendo cada pedazo de piel que podía hasta que llegó a pecho derecho de su hermana - ..¡Y-YUZU! – la mano izquierda yuzu rápidamente cubrió la boca de su hermana.

Ssshh Mei , recuerda que no estamos solas….W-WOAH!– y de un momento a otro Mei rodó sus caderas llevándose a Yuzu con ella y así invirtió posiciones dejando a su hermana mayor arriba.

¡Cállate y cógeme! – Mei tomó a su hermana del cuello y la atrajo para un apasionado beso y fue todo lo que Yuzu necesitó para comenzar a complacer a su chica.

Moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo acelerado , Yuzu sintió el cuerpo de su hermana temblar con cada delicioso empuje que daba , sin romper el beso Yuzu saboreó y amortiguó cada gemido que Mei daba , se separó y bajó para morder y lamer su cuello.

Y-yuzu …ah .si…te detienes ….te mato….ohh… ¡Dios! –

No lo haré – acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas hasta que la sintió temblar y arquear su espalda de manera salvaje , un fuerte gemido disfrazado de su nombre salió de la boca de la menor , Yuzu disminuyó el balanceo de sus caderas lentamente hasta que se detuvo , aún jadeando subió su rostro para ver a su hermana.

¿Estás bien? – observó a Mei respirar con dificultad con los ojos cerrados , los mechones de su hermoso cabello se pegaban a su rostro , entonces Yuzu salió de su interior lentamente observando a su hermana hacer un gesto de dolor mientras lo hacia.

Si , solo …dame un momento – pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Mei abrió sus ojos y vio que Su hermana la observaba sonriendo , la menor Sonrió en respuesta y atrajo su rostro para un beso tierno.

Te amo – susurró la mayor sonriendo

También Te amo – sonrió en respuesta pero el cansancio del día y de la noche se veía en sus ojos , así que tan pronto dijo esas palabras , cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

La sonrisa de Yuzu se fue apagando lentamente mientras veía a su hermana dormir plácidamente, el dolor de saber que al amanecer Mei se tenía que ir otra vez la comenzaba a matar lentamente.

Cuando todo comenzó , hace Ya un año , se dijo a sí misma que solo sería una única vez y dejaría a Mei continuar con el camino que escogió hace Ya 3 años.

Y aunque sabía que Mei la amaba , también sabía que ella es nada más que la amante que iba a visitar muy seguido por " Asuntos familiares". Al principio se conformaba con saber que Mei correspondia sus sentimientos , la perdonó por haberse ido por tanto tiempo y quiso apoyarla como una buena hermana mayor pero no podían ignorar el deseo físico que sentían.

Yuzu se regañaba mentalmente y por más que se repetía que sería la última vez Yuzu sabía que era la peor mentira que ella misma se decía, ella volvería a caer en los brazos de Mei cada vez que visitara a su familia, más no podía hacer nada , lágrimas amargas salieron de sus ojos al saber que solo le pertenecía unas cuantas horas.

Se recostó a un lado de su hermana tratando de no despertarla con sus sollozos, y entre lágrimas se quedó dormida.

 **._._._._._**

Lo sé , es bien pinche sad ¿Que les pareció? No sé el rumbo que vaya a tomar la historia pero si algo así pasará yo mejor me tiro de un puente.

OJO que es mi primer intento de escribir una escena de Sexo así que si lo sintieron algo flojo es por eso.

No olviden dejarme un comentario de si les gustó o no y si ven alguna falta de ortografía disculpen jaja.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
